Don't forget me
by ludwigsgirl97
Summary: So Karkat and Jade both like each other, But Karkat sees Jade talking to Dave, and his shit goes off the hook. That shit wanted nothing to do with that hook. It's like that hook filed for divorce and is now fighting for custody of that shit and the hook's two kids. Anyway, just read it, motherfuckers.


A/N- So I was listening to Broadway Karkat – Hey there, Harley, and I was like "Wow, those little strings look like rings" which progressed to wedding rings, which progressed to this shit. This is my first homestuck fic, but I love Karkat and Dirk, and I'm probably Karkat in human form, so I hope you enjoy the weird shit that pops into my head.

…..

"Who the hell are you talking to?" Karkat said, coming up behind Jade as she was on Pesterchum. He had been in love with her sweet nature from the start, mostly the fact that she was the one who could see through his CAPSLOCK façade, to the sweet, desperate kid underneath.

"Oh, Dave." Of all the people, he hated that motherfucker. If Gamzee would kill that son of a bitch, that would be a fucking miracle.

"Why would you talk to that fucking hipster? He's a douche and we both know it." He snapped, knowing that she thought that he was cool.

"Because we're friends. Besides, I don't remember even letting you in."

"You're inferior human locks are useless. I picked it with my sickle." He said, and she frowned. "I could get you a real lock, if you wanted. I bet even that idiot Strider could get into your house."

"And it's okay for a violent alien to be in my house with a deadly weapon, but not a cool guy who I've been friends with for years?" She joked, knowing that he hated it when she complemented Dave. She liked him, too, but she wouldn't let him know that. She knew that he had to work out his own emotions, lest he never end up figuring them out.

"You know that I wouldn't hurt you, but this guy is completely unpredictable!" He said, and then flushed bright candy red when he realized what he had just said.

"And how do I know that, Karkat?" she asked, smiling at him.

"Because you're a weird little weirdo who seems to know everything. Just leave me alone, and quit talking to Fucking Strider!" He said, and she continued her soft smile.

"Isn't being weird necessary for a weirdo?" She said, and he nearly let out a stream of curses, and then bit his tongue. Yes, Karkat Vantas bit his tongue. This was worthy of a new religion, one even more crack-pot than Gamzee's.

"You know what, it's that or I call you a stupid fuckass. Which do you prefer, smartass?" He said, turning away and flushing even brighter.

"I never said I minded, just asking a question was all. But are you okay, you look like you have a fever." She said, faking concern, knowing that it was blush. She got up and put a hand to his forehead. Her touch was electric, and he flinched away like she had shocked him.

"Fine, since you're being so fucking passive aggressive, try not minding this." He said, grabbing her small shoulder and pulling her to him, placing a rough, hungry, and sloppy kiss on her smiling lips. He pulled away, and was shocked when she just smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I still don't mind." She said, giving a small giggle. A small grin played on his lips, as he brought them to hers more gently, light and chaste, before adding in years of pent up passion. She gasped as his tongue licked her bottom lip. In that moment, as her lips parted slightly, he moved the muscle in, taking advantage of her willingness as he started moving her over to the couch. Now that he thought about it, today would be about when his people would be filling buckets, provided they were alive.

"If you want to be so malleable, shall I fetch the bucket, then?" he said, a completely different personality coming out as he grew ever hotter. His hair was tousled, and Jade's eyes went wide. That was a quick transition. Her normal intuition was quickly being taken over by horniness, and teenage hormones, so she just gave him a sly smile in return.

"Humans don't need buckets, Karkat. I'm the bucket." He seemed shocked at her bluntness, in spite of his own.

"Well, isn't that a convenient adaptation?" instead of reuniting their lips, he decided to instead start licking the place behind her ear. She gasped, and arched up into him. In a fit of strength unusual for a low blood like himself, he ripped the tee shirt she had gotten from John, making sure that she'd never be able to wear it again, as well as exposing her pale chest to him. She was wearing a white bra underneath, and, as if to make up for the roughness, he gently unhooked it, and pulled it off as though it were a sacred object of his new religion.

"You can wear one of my shirts from now on. No one else's, got it?" He growled possessively. His species was more technologically advanced, yes, but their instinct was still more animal. The instinct to kill, and to make what you wanted yours, and only yours.

"What about my own shirts?" She raised an eye brow.

"I'll think about it. Be happy I'm letting you wear anything at all. It's only so that hipster bastard doesn't come in and see what's mine. All…fucking…mine." He accentuated the claim by sucking hard on her collar bone, leaving a pronounced hickey. She gasped, realizing that she'd _have_ to wear one of those stupid sweaters now, or someone would be able to see the mark. This was likely his intention to start with.

"Where do you get off claiming people like that? I never agreed to anything!" She said, realizing that this was moving entirely to fast for her.

"You didn't say no." He said, his eyes half lidded like Gamzee's, only from lust instead of sopor.

"No, then. Happy?" She said, starting to push him off. His eyes snapped fully open, and regained light. It was as if he was being pulled out of a trance, and he quickly moved as far away from her as possible. Once on the other side of the room, he curled up in a ball, mumbling profanities, at himself this time, and she frowned.

"Shit, I'm sorry. Fuck, I'll leave. I won't sneak in anymore, I won't even be on the same contentment as you, the same planet. Fuck why am I always so dumb?" he was pulling his messy black hair, and tears were welling in his eyes.

"No, no that isn't what I want. Don't do that." She said, getting up and moving closer to him, slowly, like a cornered, dangerous animal.

"What? But you pushed me away…?" He was confused. Did he not get part of human mating rituals or something?

"Because for once, I don't know. I'm confused, because I really like you, but I don't wanna move too fast." She said, placing a soft hand on his check and wiping away the red tear that threatened to fall. He gulped, and simply looked like a kicked puppy. Or a kicked Karkitty….

"So, you don't hate me?" He said, practically begging.

"No, silly. I love you. I just want to take it slow, okay?" She placed a small kiss to the top of his head.

"I supposed I can deal with that. But, will you not wear other guys' stuff? Even on earth, that's supposed to be something that matesprits do, and I don't want anyone getting the wrong idea. Especially Dave." He spat out the name Dave like most would say the curses that rolled off his tongue like candy.

"Okay. And I'll at least need to wear your sweater until this goes away…" She gestured to the large bruise mark on her collar.

"Shit. Sorry. I got caught up in the moment. Hey, I have an idea. Those strings on your finger remind you of stuff, right?" He pointed to the multitude of string on her fingers, and yet her left ring finger remained empty.

"Yeah. Why?" He took a stray piece of string that had been hanging from his shirt and, praying that it wasn't that one gog-forsaken string that would pull the entire damn thing apart, he removed it, and held up Jade's left hand.

"I heard that the left finger is important in human matespritship. So I figured that this string could be your reminder of me." He looked away, acting tsundure as always, but he tied the small piece of sweater onto her slim finger. It was sweet, and very much like the Karkat she knew resided under all the cursing and blade waving.

"Then I'll make sure to look at it every day." She smiled, and then became confused when he took his shirt off all together. He handed it to her, while she gaped at his exposed chest.

"Sorry I tore up your shirt. But you're probably cold, so here." He looked away, blushing once more.

"But won't you be cold?"

"Silly human. My body is much stronger than yours. Just put it on, okay? Besides, it's much more acceptable on both out planets for men to be naked than women. What if _Strider_ came through the door just then? He would have gotten his filthy human eyes filled to the brim with your chest feeding sacs!" she didn't think that she would ever get over the way he talked, but whatever.

"And whose fault would that be?"

"His. For fucking existing. Or john, for creating him in those damn pods. Or Dirk's, for not culling his ass when he had the chance."

"Not yours, for destroying my clothes."

"What, of course not. I'm the leader, and so I can do whatever I want." He said, standing up and huffing off, like the embarrassing situation did not just occur. As he walked out of her door, mumbling something like he needed to get her a real lock, she smiled at the little piece of black string on her finger. She'd remember Karkat no matter what. And as she was having fond memories, and smiling and blushing, she suddenly fell asleep, lucking landing on the sweater still in her arms. Luckily, no on walked in while she was asleep. After all that ranting, Karkat had left the door unlocked, after all.

A/N- so I was going to write sexy times, but then I just didn't feel like it. Please enjoy the rambling that comes from my brain, and if you like Hetalia and sexy times, I got you covered, so yeah…

Anyway, hope you enjoyed. May write this as a two shot, with sex in the next chapter. I dunno. It's whatever.


End file.
